


Butterflies

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella), LittleMissNovella



Series: Zutara Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butterflies always flying in the garden...reminded katara of him. please rr! 50 word drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this!
> 
> Written on my old pen-name.

They used to stare in the garden at the pretty butterflies flying. Katara kept staring at the butterflies, reminding how Zuko was like these butterflies, so strong to push back the wind, but so fragile. It was cute to see how Zuko enjoyed watching the butterflies.


End file.
